Straw Hat Pirates
The Straw Hat Pirates (麦わら海賊団, Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan) are the main focus and heroes of the anime and manga One Piece. They are called the "Straw Hats" after Luffy's signature straw hat that was given to him by Shanks, and are sometimes called the "Luffy Pirates" on merchandise. Up until the Water 7 arc, they originally sailed on the Going Merry. After the Enies Lobby arc, they gained a new ship to sail on called the Thousand Sunny. They are currently made up of 9 members whose total combined bounty equals to 700,000,050. Crewmembers As a result of Luffy's choice in who joins, the Straw Hats are notable for being one of the most varied, if not bizarre, pirating crews in the One Piece world. Their ranks have members so vastly different from one another that it almost seems random in retrospect. These include a shape shifting reindeer that can be mistaken for something else depending on his form, a cyborg with a very eccentric behavior who wears almost nothing except for shirts and speedoes, and a lively undead perverted skeletal musician. Amongst them they have four Devil Fruit users which includes Luffy himself. The majority of them are also fairly young, with only three members being adults past their early twenties, although the two oldest members are just as childish as the others. Another thing is that they consider their ships to be crew members as much as the others. Crew Strength Despite only having a small number of members, the Straw Hats are a very powerful crew. In fact after the incident that occurred at Enies Lobby, the World Government has labeled them a very dangerous crew. All of them have at least one talent in which they are virtually perfect at and each crew member is more or less a formidable fighter in their own right. While most of them have amazing strength in one way or another, three of them, the captain, the first swordsman, and the chef, have such astonishingly inhuman strength that the rest of the crew have labeled them as the "Monster Trio". Each crew member in the beginning has some fairly high fighting abilities, but as they progressed on each crew member has had to become stronger due to each opponent they encounter either being significantly stronger than the last or has required them to develop new skill or techniques to combat new opponents. While each crew member can hold their own by themselves, what makes the Straw Hats truly strong is their teamwork, which has become more important as the series has progressed. When one of them is incapable of doing a task, another can help out in their place instead. This helps the crew very much in facing odds that maybe too much for them if they work separately. Profession and Capabilities *Monkey D. Luffy: Captain; Gomu Gomu no Mi, Super-Human Strength, Super-Human Speed, Haoushoku Haki *Roronoa Zoro: Swordsman; Santōryū master, Super-Human Strength *Nami: Navigator; High level navigational skills, cartography prodigy, thieving expert, Clima-Tact *Sogeking: Sniper; Cannoneer; High level accuracy and shooting skills, excellent storyteller and artist, versatile arsenal *Sanji: Chef; High level cooking skills, Super-Human Strength, Black Leg Style, brilliant tactician *Tony Tony Chopper: Doctor; High level medical knowledge, Hito Hito no Mi, Rumble Ball *Nico Robin: Archaeologist; High level history and overall knowledge, Hana Hana no Mi *Franky: Shipwright; High level carpenter skills, Cyborg modification, Super-Human Strength, versatile arsenal *Brook: Musician; High level music instrument player, Yomi Yomi no Mi, Fencing Style Bounties While the Straw Hats aren't bad people, because they are pirates, they are however considered as villains by the World Government and the general public who aren't familiar with them. Being viewed as such, they have been given bounties based on how much of a threat the World Government sees them. While this is a hassle for them, like most other pirates, the majority of the Straw Hats see their bounties as a form of achievement, a sign of how much fame and recognition their actions have produced. Their current bounties totals up to 700,000,050. |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships amongst the Crew Each member of the crew values their friendships above all else. Despite their comic annoyance with each other from time to time, they also often enjoy their time together and love being a member of the crew. One of the major themes of the series is how committed they are to each other, to the point where they are willing to give up what is important and personal to them, such as their lives and even their dreams, for the well-being of any one of them who has lost their way. If one single member is hurt by an outside force (physically or emotionally), the other members will become enraged and take drastic action to avenge their brethren, as well as those they befriend on their journey. Recruitment In the beginning of the manga, Luffy claimed that he wanted at least 10 people to join his crew before entering the Grand Line (excluding Luffy himself).One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 1, Luffy's declares how many crewmembers he wants. This was changed after Usopp told Luffy that after "the chef" joined them, they would rescue Nami and go to the Grand Line. Although this is long past the expiring date, it can still serve as evidence that there will be 10 or more Straw Hats at one point of the manga (excluding Luffy himself). Luffy also claimed in the beginning of the manga, that he would gather a crew strong enough to surpass his childhood hero Red-Haired Shanks.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Luffy declares he will surpass Shanks. Invitation Usually when he asks someone to join, Luffy is turned down completely, the way of which he's turned down varies. Luffy has enough morals not to force the person to join against their will. The only exception was Franky who was stated to be too stubborn to ever accept joining Luffy willingly (his speedo had to be stolen just to lead him back to the Straw Hat Pirates), but ends up joining willingly anyway after being moved by Iceburg's words. However if the person really interests Luffy, he would usually try to get them to join anyway regardless of their initial decision. While most people truly turn down Luffy's offer no matter how he tries, only those convinced enough will join anyways for reasons of their own. Usually, even if he is rejected, Luffy will treat the person as if they were already a crew member (much to their annoyance), or act as if it is his decision and not theirs whether they join or not. The major exceptions to this rule are Usopp, who was thrilled to be asked to join and accepted immediately, and Nico Robin, who invited herself into the crew and had to convince the crew to let her stay. Also notable is the Gentleman Skeleton Brook, who actually accepted Luffy's initial invitation to join the crew but later claimed that he couldn't honor it due to his lack of a shadow, which would result in his death should he step into sunlight, as well as unfinished business with the zombies of Thriller Bark. However after the Straw Hats and Brook finally defeat these zombies, Brook soon asks if they would honor his initial acceptance, which Luffy did. Luffy doesn't seem to mind if someone he wants to recruit has a profession or not. He allows Usopp to join, and later on names him the team's sniper, and considered Vivi a member even though she has no profession. He also offered Gaimon the chance to join his crew, when Gaimon had no apparent usefulness to the crew aside from experience. Recruiting Process Though most adventures in One Piece are random, there seems to be a 'process' for recruitment. First, a situation arises where someone new is needed. The crew comes across someone who fulfills the criteria (i.e. Chopper the doctor, Nami the navigator). Luffy offers the person a position, and is usually turned down initially (which usually causes Luffy to comically "refuse this refusal"). Meanwhile, a situation arise where, some way or another, Luffy ends up battling a 'boss' character, and the would-be crew mate battles an underling (i.e. Luffy vs Don Krieg after Sanji battles Gin and Pearl). The would-be crewmate typically defeats one of the villain's henchmen, or otherwise plays a crucial role in the Straw Hats' victory (for example, Brook defeats Talleran and reveals the zombies' weakness, despite losing to Ryuuma). During the arc in which the new crewmate is introduced their backstory and dreams are revealed, thus convincing them to join the Straw Hat Crew. Meanwhile, Luffy's current crew would assist him in battling various enemies generally in rank of abilities and overall strength which is matched by whoever they are battling (i.e. Zoro vs Kaku, Sanji vs Jyabura, Chopper vs Kumadori, Nami vs Kalifa), the enemies fought also have similar fighting styles (Zoro vs Hachi who are both swordsman, Sanji vs Kuroobi who are both melee fighting experts, and Usopp vs Chew who are both ranged weaponry experts), this is more consistent to Sanji and Zoro. This process also led many fans to think Vivi would become a permanent crew member. The only crew members not following this process were Nami and Robin, both of whose history was fully revealed later on, despite initially being hinted at. Nami's official recruitment was when Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji defeated Arlong and his pirates. Robin was the first to initially willingly join, and officially after Luffy's crew came to her rescue from CP9. As a side note to this process, Luffy has several times stated the need for a musician, because "pirates love music", and thinks of this more important than other positions. As a result, whenever the need for a new crew member arises, Luffy would usually bring up the musician position despite it being completely unrelated to the problem at hand. While Franky, in addition of being a shipwright, plays a guitar, this plea however was finally fulfilled when Brook joined the crew. Crew Numbers Excluding Luffy, as he founded the crew, the numbers given to each crew member are: #Roronoa ZoroOne Piece Manga '' - Vol.1 Chapter 6, Chapter Title designates that Zoro is the first. #Nami''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.11 Chapter 94, Chapter Title designates that Nami is the second. #Usopp''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.45 Chapter 439, Chapter Title designates that Usopp and Franky is the third and seventh respectively. #Sanji''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.8 Chapter 68, Chapter Title designates that Sanji is the fourth. #Tony Tony Chopper #Nico Robin #Franky #Brook''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.50 Chapter 489, Chapter Title designates that Brook is the eighth. Usually when numbering the crew on colour spreads however, Oda will include Luffy as #1 thus the crew members get +1 added onto their numbers. For most of the crew members, Oda designates their number in the title of the chapter in which they join. For some like Nami and Usopp, their numbers were designated after they returned to the crew after leaving it. Only Chopper and Robin so far have no chapters whose titles designate them. In the case of Robin, though she has yet to have a number chapter, she however was numbered as the 7th one in the anime. This however refers to her being the 7th character in the crew which includes Luffy. Returning to the Crew If a Straw Hat crew member leaves the crew without Luffy's permission, Luffy usually does his best to recruit them back. So far Nami, Robin and Usopp have all left the crew, and all of them have returned. Nami rejoined after Arlong, who was blackmailing her, was defeated while Robin rejoined the crew after they convinced her that they would stand by her even if it meant declaring war on the entire world, and save her from Enies Lobby. While Robin and Nami were never on bad terms with the crew when they left, despite some suspicion that they had betrayed the Straw Hats that was soon proven false, Usopp was however a different case. Usopp had officially left the Straw Hat crew, over a dispute concerning the Going Merry (yet returned to the crew in his alias "Sogeking" to help rescue Nico Robin) and his own insecurities about his strength. Afterward, Usopp originally planned to make the crew beg for him to return, but Zoro had given the crew a stern speech about him rejoining them on their terms, not his, and would accept him only if Usopp begged them after a thorough apology. After being ignored while they were fighting off Garp, Usopp finally capitulated, and Luffy happily and tearfully accepted him back. Dreams Each member of the Straw Hats has a dream they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining Luffy's crew, and essentially the driving force behind their lives. Each Straw Hat's dream was inspired by tragedies (often deaths) in their childhoods that involved at least one person they idolized and cared for deeply. Some, like Chopper, Nami, Franky, and Usopp are fulfilling their dreams by accumulating knowledge and/or achieving a certain task while sailing the Grand Line. Others, like Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Brook, and Sanji are searching for a person, place or thing that can only be found on the Grand Line. Whatever the reason, each of the Straw Hat's dreams involve traveling the Grand Line, and each Straw Hat member refuses to die before achieving their dreams. However, their determination doesn't extend to sacrificing nor abandoning their comrades for the fulfillment of their dreams. Members' Dreams *''Luffy's dream is to become the Pirate King and raise a 'super' crew to back him up. To become the Pirate King, he must find Gol D. Roger's famed treasure, One Piece, which is implied to be in Raftel. As for a crew, he has brought together so far eight people who have caught his attention. Luffy is also looking for Shanks to meet up with him again and return his straw hat to him. *''Zoro's dream'', shared with Kuina, is to become the world's greatest swordsman. To fulfill this dream, he must surpass every swordsman in the world, including the world's current greatest swordsman Mihawk.One Piece manga - Chapter 49, Zoro states who his end goal is. Very recently, Zoro nearly gave up his dream in an attempt to convince the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma from killing Luffy, proving his loyalty towards his captain as well as the rest of the crew, as he believes that he cannot be the world's strongest swordsman if he cannot protect his captain's dream (Luffy, likewise, believes that the Pirate King should have the best swordsman on his side). *''Nami's dream'' is to draw a map of the entire world. She has already mapped all the areas that she has traveled, and it can be assumed that she will create a world map once the story is over. Also at the beginning of the story she was also trying to get 100,000,000 beli in order to buy and save her hometown, Cocoyashi Village, from the clutches of the Fishman pirate Arlong; while her savings were confiscated after stealing 93,000,000 beli, in the process of stealing from pirates, she met Luffy, who defeated Arlong and freed the village. *''Usopp's dream'' is to become a brave warrior of the sea like his father, Yasopp. After the Little Garden arc, he also developed a secondary dream to visit Elbaf and see the warrior giants he idolizes. *''Sanji's dream'', shared with Zeff, is to find the All Blue, a legendary ocean. It is assumed to be in the Grand Line somewhere, and waters from all over the four seas gather there, bringing fish from all over the globe. He also wished to consume the Suke Suke no Mi but unfortunately, Absalom had already eaten it. However, Sanji, upon seeing Absalom's detestable actions, changed his mind about his desire to consume it. *''Chopper's dream'' is to to become a great doctor that can cure any disease, as well as to travel across the world, exploring with his friends, and expanding his horizons. *''Robin's dream'' is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the True History, continuing the research of her mother, Nico Olvia, and her old teacher and mentor, Professor Clover. *The Going Merry's dream as the crews ship was to sail with the Straw Hats forever which it revealed to the crew upon its demise. In the end it was a dream it could not achieve, it was last seen as it was given a Viking funeral (because the "bottom of the sea is dark and lonely"). However, Merry's spirit supposedly inhabits the Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and therefore its dream may live on. *''Franky's dream'' is to create and travel with a dream ship which would experience countless battles, can overcome extreme hardships, and can reach the end of the Grand Line. He has created the ship which the Straw Hats are riding and it's his task to keep it in good condition. *''Brook's dream'' is to return to his crewmate, Laboon, whom his former crew, the Rumbar Pirates, had left behind at Reverse Mountain for his safety with the promise to return after crossing the Grand Line. He wishes to fulfill that promise as well as that of his former crewmates who died at sea to deliver a Tone Dial of their final performance before their death. Miscellaneous Information Over the course of the manga, Oda was often asked certain questions about the Straw Hats via the SBS sections. These questions were often about subtle stuff such as what colors represent the Straw Hats and other similar stuff. The following are Oda's answers to such questions. Animal Resemblances In a SBS question, a fan asked what animals would they best resemble. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other animals for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals do the 6 Straw hats most resemble? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.50 Chapter 485, Fan question: What are the personal info for the Straw Hats who weren't around when certain questions were asked about the group? Specific Numbers In relation to a SBS question about a shirt Nami wore with the number 3 on it, Oda showed the specific numbers that he uses to represent the Straw Hats. The majority of these numbers are different from the order Luffy's crew joined him. They are instead numbers representing the order of the Straw Hats as a whole. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other numbers for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do the Straw Hats have specific numbers? Specific Colors In a SBS question, a fan asked if each of the Straw Hats have specific colors. Oda replied and revealed the specific colors for each member. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other colors for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Specific Smells In a SBS question, a fan asked Oda that since Chopper had such an amazing blue nose that allows him to identify his fellow crewmates, what do they all smell like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other smells for the remaining crew members. All but Chopper's smell were identified as Chopper can't tell what he himself smells like.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Favorite Type of Island and Season In a SBS question, a fan asked which type of island do each of the Straw Hats like among the different seasonal types of islands in the Grand Line. It was also asked which season of that island do the Straw Hats like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 7 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other islands and seasons for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365, Fan question: What type of island and season do each of the Straw Hats like? As a Family In a SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be. When this question was first asked, Brook wasn't a member at the time. At a later SBS, Oda provided the answer to which family member would Brook be.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 460, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be? Favorite Food *Monkey D. Luffy: likes meat. *Roronoa Zoro: likes white rice, sea king meat and anything that goes with ale. *Nami: likes mainly oranges as well as other kinds of fruit. *Usopp: likes pike from an autumn islands as well as other fish of the season, hates mushrooms. *Sanji: likes spicy seafood pasta and stuff that goes with black tea. *Tony Tony Chopper: likes cotton candy, chocolate and other sweet stuff. *Nico Robin: likes sandwiches, cakes that aren't too sweet and stuff that goes with coffee. *Franky: likes hamburgers, french fries and stuff that goes with cola. *Brook: likes tea and takoyaki. Allies and Traveling Companions Individuals Through the series there have been people who have either traveled with the Straw Hat Pirates for a short period of time or aided them in one way or another. Many of these individuals would be considered temporary pirates in a way. The most notable of these people is Vivi, as she traveled with them for almost the entire Baroque Works Saga, and even considered permanently joining them but due to her promise it seems that she is always welcome back. Groups Along with the following individuals mentioned forehand, there have been also been various organizations who assisted the Straw Hats in their adventures. These organizations have helped the Straw Hats either to reach a certain goal or to defeat a common enemy. One of the most notable of these is the Franky Family who, along with several other characters, formed an army of sorts in order to fight against a common foe. Anime Only In the anime adaptation, the Straw Hats have also had their share of allies and traveling companions. These individuals too have either traveled with them or aided them in some sort of way. Locations Visited While traveling, the Straw Hat Pirates have mostly visited islands in a formula-like pattern; the crew would travel from one island to another in order without backtracking or getting scattered by certain situations or forced to go off course - unless someone is taken away, the crew's visiting the island delays their voyage (i.e. partying on Commi Island or the national celebration in Arabasta), or leaving the Grand Line. It is not until Water 7 that things begin to shift from this 'formula'; the crew had to leave Water 7 to Enies Lobby to rescue Robin. Before chapter 514, the Straw Hats had visited 20 islands in a straightforward pattern, with the entire crew together. In each saga, the Straw Hats mostly visited 5 - 10 or less islands, 10 islands in the East Blue Saga, 4 islands in the Baroque Works Saga, 2 Islands in the Skypiea Saga, 3 islands in the CP9 Saga, and 14 islands so far in the Whitebeard War Saga. By chapter 514, One Piece took a different twist not seen before - and possibly not in any other manga/anime combo with a storyline like this; the entire Straw Hat crew was scattered, to 9 different islands (10 if you include Luffy's heading to Impel Down, where his brother Ace is held). Since entering the Grand Line, no Straw Hat Pirate had left the Grand Line. Now, Chopper is in South Blue, Robin is in East Blue, and the rest of the crew is scattered on the Grand Line, presumably far enough apart and on different Log Pose routes that they cannot reunite easily or by normal travel means (if you can call traveling on the Grand Line normal!). Most of the islands the crew visited were in one season and had one climate (i.e. spring or summer; perpetual snowing, canals, or being made of clouds) when examined in the order they were visited in, like Drum being snowy or Arabasta being sandy. Until now, the story has only used an island's specific theme one time and abandoned it to introduce the next one; this is no more, since Nami was sent to the sky island Weatheria, Franky was sent to another Winter island (despite having the mechanical theme of Karakuri from the seventh One Piece movie), and Luffy being sent to another jungle-themed island - Amazon Lily. Currently, the crew has visited 32 locations. As of chapter 550+ Luffy is heading towards Marineford.... East Blue #Fuushia Village #Alvida's Island #Shelltown #Organ Island #Island of Rare Animals #Gecko Island #Baratie #Commi Island #Loguetown Grand Line #Reverse Mountain (Red Line) #Whiskey Peak #Little Garden #Drum Island #Arabasta #Jaya #Skypiea (White-White Sea) #Longring Longland Island #Water 7 #Enies Lobby #Thriller Bark (Florian Triangle) #Sabaody Archipelago Locations Visited By Each During Crew Separation #Luffy: Amazon Lily (Calm Belt); Impel Down (Calm Belt); Marineford (Grand Line) #Nami: Sky-Isle - Weatheria (Sky Island) #Franky: Karakuri Island - Barjimoa (Grand Line) #Sanji: Momoiro Island - Kamabakka Kingdom (Grand Line) #Usopp: Boin Archipelago - Greenstone (Grand Line) #Brook: Harahetternia - Namakura Island (Grand Line) #Robin: Tequila Wolf (East Blue) #Chopper: Torino Kingdom (South Blue) #Zoro: Ruins of the Shikkearu Kingdom - Kuraigana Island (Grand Line) New World None yet, though the group is attempting to go through Fishman Island to get there. Actions Because the series focus on the Straw Hat Pirates, they were responsible for many actions throughout the 550+ chapters of their adventures. These actions can be considered either an blessing or curse depending on whose point of view it is taken from. Though the Straw Hat Pirates are an inner-circle group and they don't care about worldly affairs, they become involved in many peoples wars, usually bigger then themselves because they befriend people involved. Most of these are people with a great amount of political and authourity behind them in some form. All actions done by the Straw Hats can be done by one member or the entire crew. *Responsible for freeing Coby from Alvida. *Freed Shelltown by defeating Morgan, this was due to Luffy saving Zoro and Coby. *Freed Orange Town by defeating Buggy. This was done because Buggy was bothering Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. *Helped Gaimon realize for good that the treasure chests are empty. *Stopped Kuro's plansdefeated him of killing Kaya and destorying Syrup Village. This was because they were doing Usopp a favor. *Involved in defending the Baratie, Luffy only wanted to help Sanji and to free himself from being a Baratie choreboy by defeating Krieg. *Defeated Arlong so they would have Nami back and ended up freeing Commi Island. *Escaped from the marines in Logue Town. *Made a promise with Laboon. *Saved Vivi and Carue from Mr. 5 team and ended up responsible for escorting Vivi to Arabasta. *Saved Dorry and Brogy from Mr. 3 team after they befriended them. *Defeated Wapol and saved Drum Kingdom. This was because Nami was sick and needed a doctor and Luffy was interested in Chopper joining the crew. *Saved Arabasta and defeated Crocodile. This was because Vivi was their friend and decided to help her. This also caused the world government the world itself to fully take notice of the Straw Hats. *Defeated Bellamy because he attacked and stole gold from their friend Montblanc Cricket. *Was involved in stopping a 400 year war and defeated Eneru. This was because they were searching for gold and Eneru attacked some of the Straw Hats and took Nami. So Luffy, who did not want anyone hurting his friends, decided to fight Eneru. *Defeated Foxy in The Davy Back Fight in order to avenge Sherry and fought Aokiji to stop him from hurting Robin. *Was caught in a crossfire between the CP9 and the Galley-La. Iceburg was shot by Robin and all Straw Hat Pirate (except Usopp) were to blame. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Chopper wanting to know why Robin is doing this invaded the HQ that was under attack by the CP9 and saved Iceburg and Paulie *Raided Enies Lobby to save Robin and Franky, declared war on the World Government as a means to convice Robin to come back and defeated the CP9. The destruction of Enies Lobby was Spandam's fault (he triggered the Buster Call by mistake). As a result, the CP9 are now scapegoats, the blueprints were burned, which destroyed the WG's attempt to raise an ancient weapon to end the pirate age, and they needed Robin so they can get her to tell them where the ancient weapon is but failed to retrieve her. *Defeated Gecko Moria and freed all the shadows he stole from many people. This was because the old man begged them to help while Luffy, Franky, Robin, Zoro and Sanji were orginally searching for Usopp, Chopper and Nami and because Luffy wanted Brook to join. *Saved Keimi and Pappug from the Sea King, saved Hatchan, defeated the Marco pirates and dealt with Duval. This was because they needed information on how to get to Fishman Island and Keimi, who has the information, found out Hatchan was in trouble. Originally, they did not want to save Hatchan but changed their minds because Luffy wanted takoyaki and Nami had already promised Keimi. *Attacked a World Noble, ended up freeing the slaves in the Auction House, and sent the entire island in a panic. As a result, Admiral Kizaru arrived the Straw Hats were scattered and 500 pirates were captured. This was because they were trying to save Keimi from being sold into slavery and Hatchan was shot by Carlos, which angered Luffy since he consired Hatchan as a friend. After the Straw Hats were seperated, Luffy alone: *Managed to prevent Hancock from killing 3 of her warriors, Sweet Pea, Marguerite, and Aphelandra. Then covered Sandersonia's back to prevent the mark from being exposed and managed to win Hancock's heart. *Invaded Impel Down and created a massive breakout that brought disgrace to Impel Down in order to save Ace. *Invading Marineford and getting involved in the Whitebeard War. (Speculation) References See Also *East Blue *Baroque Works External Links *Strohhut-Bande - German One Piece Encyclopedia about the Straw Hats *Straw Hat Luffy Pirate Crew - Fansite articles detailing the Straw Hats Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirates